Pots, in particular pots containing paints, which are provided with removable lids including a stirrer, have been known for a long time.
The removable lids most often are fixed to the pots by cams which can be actuated from the exterior of the lid by means of a lever.
The cams are pivoted inside the pot in order to be applied more or less firmly against a bearing surface formed by the underside of a rim at the top of the pot.
Certain products, in particular paints with an aqueous solvent, may cause corrosion of the metallic pots currently used in the art. In order to remedy this disadvantage, the pot manufacturers usually apply a coating in the form of a varnish or other similar protective products to the inner wall of the pot and the rim.
This type of protection is satisfactory , but it happens that lids with a cam closure will deteriorate the bearing surface of the rim of the pots by abrasion of the protective coating (i.e., the protective coating, in general, is friction-sensitive and easily abraded) since the cams rub strongly against the bearing surface at the moment of closing the pot with the result that corrosion will appear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the hereabove described problem.